


It's Ice Bucket Tiiiiime!

by SeaSpectre160



Series: World of All Riders [5]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen, Ice Bucket Challenge, Ice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun gets nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge, and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club gets in on the fun.</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ice Bucket Tiiiiime!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are unaware, the Ice Bucket Challenge has been going on for a while, but has recently exploded online. Participants film themselves dumping ice water on their heads or donate money for ALS research, though many have done both. They also nominate at least one other person they know to do it next. ALS is short for Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, a neurodegenerative disease with a median survival time of 39 months, just over 3 years. It is one of the five most common motor neuron diseases.
> 
> I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze

_Monday, August 25 th, 2014_

Shun squinted as he adjusted the video camera a bit before hitting the record button and speaking into it. "My name is Daimonji Shun, and I'd like to thank my friend Miura Toshiya for nominating me for the Ice Bucket Challenge. I also want to thank my friends who volunteered to join me in this. Between the eight of us, we are donating a total of sixty three thousand, six hundred yen."

He then climbed down the ladder and ran over to where the rest of the original Kamen Rider Club was standing in Miu's spacious backyard. The camera was taped onto the railing of the deck overlooking them, so they were all visible while standing in a circle. Gentarō was closest to the camera, and everyone else was lined up counter-clockwise in the order in which they joined: Yūki, Miu, JK, Shun, Tomoko, Kengo, and Ryūsei. Another circle within theirs was made up of eight buckets of cold water and eight bags of ice cubes.

"Let's make this quick, before the ice melts!" Miu insisted, "Gentarō, you start!"

The pompadoured young man grinned. "Well, I have a lot of friends, so it was hard to pick only a few, but I nominate Sōma Haruto!"

Yūki grinned. "My nomination is for Nitō Kōsuke!" Her Hayabusa plushie was in her arms.

Miu flipped her hair for the camera. "I nominate Hino Eiji, unless he's somewhere in the world where he won't have access to enough ice water, so in that case, I also nominate his friend Izumi Hina." The two girls had met through work and had been thoroughly pleased to learn they both had Kamen Riders in their lives.

JK gave his trademark hand-sign. "Date Akira, I want to see you dump ice water on your head! I know you'll do it!"

Shun saluted the camera. "I nominate Gotō Shintarō."

Tomoko took a deep breath. It had been her idea to nominate the Kamen Riders. "My nomination is Hidari Shōtarō. I'm certain your 'hard-boiled' style will not object to doing a good deed like this."

Kengo messed around with a random Switch he was carrying, ironically #32, Freeze. "I'm nominating my rival Philip; he knows who he is. I'll beat you at our next trivia match, I swear." He was still just a little bit sore at losing a battle of the brains, but a guy with all the knowledge in the world in his head is tough to beat.

Ryūsei just gave the camera a challenging smirk. "Terui Ryū, I nominate you."

As soon as he was done, they all turned to the inside of their circle (Yūki ducking out quickly to put Hayabusa-kun on a nearby bench and back in again) and poured the ice into their buckets, then picked them up and each turned to their right.

"Ready, guys?!" Gentaro cried, "Three! Two! One! ICE BUCKET KITAAAAA!"

Everyone dumped ice-cold water on the person in front of them. The cries of surprise at how cold it was could probably be heard several blocks away.

"That was awesome!" Gentarō cried.

JK then decided to pick up an ice cube and fling it at Ryūsei's back, setting off an ice war. Miu and Kengo tried to run inside, but were cut off by JK and Gentarō, Shun shrieked like a little girl while the aforementioned four ganged up on him and pelted him with a barrage of ice cubes, and Ryūsei and Yūki managed to shield their respective protectees all the way indoors - respectively, Tomoko and Hayabusa-kun. Then Shun managed to turn the tables by locating the hose, and it descended into anarchy after that, the camera recording the whole thing.

 

THE END


End file.
